How you've grown
by Alley Cat Wolf 15
Summary: Tsume realizes how big Toboe has grown.


**AN: writers block sucks. But it's very weird for me because I can always write something even when I get writers block the thing is that I just can't write for the story/plot that I want to. What ends up happening is I end up writing little one shot stories like this instead of working on new chapters for my other stories. In the end I eventually get around to my main objective but not when I want to.**

**This takes place in the end of the manga universe with a little bit of my own universe thrown in. Mainly it's that Kiba never lost his sight and the human illusion is more of a physical thing to, if they needed to grab something to lift it up they might do it with the illusion up because they would have hands to grasp it with.**

**I chose to write this in the manga world because the ending and what happens after is much less hectic (in my opinion.) than the anime. Which made it easier for me to write this post series fic. **

'_**I guess I haven't noticed how big you've gotten, how much you have grown' - Tsume.**_

**That line (which is from memory so it's not one hundred percent correct) from the ending of the Wolf's Rain anime is one of many sad and memorable quotes, but it is also the line that inspired me to write this fanfic. (and inspired the title of this fic as well)**

**Without further delay, please enjoy!**

_**How you've grown**_

The sun was slowly setting another day was ending. It was only about two weeks ago that the wolves had succeeded in opening Paradise. That whole day seemed so surreal. After such an intense battle in which Kiba was almost blinded, a cold rain came down almost as if to purify the Earth.

When it ended, everything seemed rejuvenated and felt anew. It was so beautiful. It was followed by the flower pedals the were carried by the wind in every direction. The pedals had the scent of Lunar flowers. The wolves had stood on a ledge and just watched the scene unfold each one feeling an overwhelming sense of safety and peace.

After they had got up on their feet and began the decent from the ledge to the ground below. They were unsure of what to do now that they had achieved their goal , they didn't even know where they were other than the fact that it was somewhere in Paradise. They had planned on going or at least trying to go their separate ways once they found Paradise, but now that they were here, they realized that they could not leave each other, not after all they had been though together. No, Not now. Now they were a pack, a family. Now they could never leave each other for good.

So they went in search for a place to stay, a place to spend the rest of their lives, they had found a large field with plentiful food , gorgeous scenery, all kinds of things. Everything they needed.

That's where they decided to stay. That's where they were now. As the days went one more wolves came, some left, others stayed, welcomed by the pack. The new comers didn't have to join Kiba's pack, but they were allowed to stay in the area even if they chose not to join. There were three packs there now, counting Kiba's pack, along with a few stray loners who had no pack.

It was a community. They had no doubts that other wolves would come by. When they did they would be offered to stay, to join in on the untamed beautify landscape.

Now looking back on all that they had been though as the sun was setting Tsume was sitting at the center of the wolf settlement, with Toboe close by both sitting on stone benches. It was now that Tsume noticed just how much Toboe had grown, since they first met.

The pup was hardly a pup anymore. He was almost as big as Tsume. The rest of the pup's body had finally caught up with his ears, which for the longest time were much bigger than the rest of his head. Not anymore.

"Whoa….Toboe….You've grown…so much since…..since we met." Tsume uttered with shock.

Toboe just looked up at him, tilting his head to the side some, in confusing. "Huh?"

"Guess I never really noticed how big you've gotten, you just about my size now! Come here." Tsume said motioning for the pup to come sit right in front of him. Toboe did so.

"Did you grow as a human too?" Tsume asked. With a wolf's from of a shrug Toboe pulled up his illusion which was ended the shrug.

Tsume now as a human as well put his hands on Toboe's shoulders. The older wolf's eye glowed with pride.

He was starting to look more like an adult as a human too. He was starting to get muscles. Tsume couldn't believe it.

He ran his hand quickly over Toboe's chest and stomach to feel the muscles. Even then, he could hardly believe it. He put his hands down once more, he didn't need Kiba , Hige or anyone else to see that. It was not what it looked like, but no one would ever believe him If he said so, besides he felt the kid's muscles that all he wanted to do nothing more, and that's all he needed to help him believe how much the kid actually grew.

It was amazing how much he grew in such a short time.

The kid wasn't a runt anymore that's for sure.

Tsume smiled. "Look at you; you're not that little runt of a pup I met all that time ago, now are you?" He asked. Toboe smiled back and shook his head.

"No I guess I'm not." He said looking at himself. Glancing at his muscles.

Tsume ruffled his hair. "You look like this is the first time you've noticed it yourself!" He said , letting out a loud gruff laugh.

Toboe smiled embarrassed for the attention. "I've known, heh, it's you whose been to blind to see my growing up." He answered the older wolf as he let out a laugh of his own.

Tsume was taken aback by the comment. He didn't know what to say to that. He never thought the kid would say something like that, oh hell, the kid really was growing up, and the maturity was not just physical either. He's starting to think more like an adult too.

The day was just full of surprises.

Tsume was sure of it now, Toboe defiantly isn't that clingy little runt he came across in Freeze city at the start of their pack's journey anymore. Nope, he's growing up. Tsume was proud of that, but it also tugged on his heart strings more than he realized.

Was he proud? Defiantly. Was he happy? Certainly. Still he found himself quickly blinking away tears that had started building up in his eyes , so no one saw him crying. That would break his badass tough guy reputation he made for himself. Not that he would mind, after all there was more to Tsume that most knew.

His tears proved that, the reason behind his tears also proved that.

Were they tears of sadness? Maybe. He couldn't deny the fact that he was sad that the runt was outgrowing his pup years.

But, maybe they were tears of happiness? Could be. He also couldn't deny that he was overwhelmingly filled with pride and joy to see that the pup was finial growing up and maturing.

Either way he was defiantly as tough as he tried to present himself to others as.

Now apparently there was more to Toboe now as well.

"I'll give you credit though , you're the first of the pack to notice." Toboe spoke again, bring Tsume out of his daze.

"Yeah? Well that's not that surprising after all Hige only thinks of food and woman, and Kiba was busy trying to find Paradise and now that he's found it he's trying to make a new life for himself, he's focused on finding a mate and having kids, you know? I guess I don't have an excused for myself for not noticing sooner." Tsume answered. "Especially since you're around me so much."

Toboe laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"You are one good kid." Tsume smiled.

Toboe muttered his response. "I'm not a pup anymore you know."

Tsume chuckled "You're something else , but no matter how old you get, no matter how much you grow and mature…You'll always still be a kid to me so don't think you're going to ditch the nickname anytime soon kid." Tsume replied

Both wolves laughed, smiling as their special brother like bond grew stronger.

"Come on let's watch the sunset together then we can get some dinner." Tsume said pulling his shelf proclaimed little brother closer to him. "Maybe if we're lucky we can steal something from Hige's fridge instead of hunting." Tsume joked, with some truth in it.

Toboe smiled as he leaned closer "Sounds good brother." He muttered as he buried himself against Tsume's chest.

Tsume brushed some auburn hair out of Toboe's maturing face as he whispered to the younger wolf "Just don't grow up to fast pup, alright?"

"Don't worry I won't" Toboe whispered back as the talk silenced only to leave the quiet sounds of chirping insects as the two sat watching the sunset as night entered Paradise.

If moments like these could happen, then Paradise could never get better than this, at least to two brothers like Tsume and a growing Toboe.

_**The End**_

**AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Let me know what you think of this little one shot.**

**If you're curious about other ways to get in touch with me other than please check out my profile for a list of other sites to find me, and even my fanfics.**


End file.
